


Does it make you feel alive?

by MaxTheHeater



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Can you tell I'm not a therapist by Kelly's advice, Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, Listen to Alive by One Direction, Song fic, and too much 1D while reading supercorp fics, do not take this seriously, funny business, i blame isolation taking its toll, trust me on this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheHeater/pseuds/MaxTheHeater
Summary: Song fic based off of One directions "Alive", in which Kara goes to therapy and gets great advice.Do people still write song fics or is isolation so boring that I am being possessed by a 12 year old wattpad user? We'll never know.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kelly Olsen/ Alex Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Does it make you feel alive?

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I was listening to this song while reading that super(haha) good supercorp fic called Pour me a drink, and then I was like, it would be funny if Kara did this to Lena.
> 
> The rest is history.  
> I'm sorry you have to read this.  
> And also, please listen to Alive by One Direction. Thank me later.

“You should go and get some therapy.” Eliza told her, not for the first time, after catching another girl in her youngest daughter's loft.

And so, that's exactly what Kara Danvers did. Dr. Kelly Olsen, who just happened to be her older sister's girlfriend, was currently accepting new patients.

“Can you find out what is wrong with me?” Kara asked her.

“Well, I am a trained professional, and I promise that I will do whatever is in my power to help you with whatever it is you need.” Kelly glanced at the clock, “as long as you can fit it into our hour long session that is because I have a date with your sister later, so please tell me what has been bothering you Kara.” Kelly smiled warmly.

Kara hesitated, before going full send on her secrets, “I don't know why I want to be with every girl I meet.” She paused’ “Uh.. except for you I guess.”

Kelley wrote that down, which only made Kara a little nervous, what if she told Alex about this. “It's like I can't control it, and I know it's taking over me. Maybe I'm going crazy” now Kara was riled up and shouted, “so tell me just what I should do!”

Kelly sighed and sat back in her expensive therapist chair and regarded Kara carefully, then she said “Hey, it's alright. Does it make you feel alive?”

“Well, yes kind of. I definitely don't feel dead.” 

“Then don't look back, and live your life. Even if it's only for tonight.” Kelly smiled.

“Are you sure it's okay? Because my foster mom says it's not normal and-”

“Kara, it's alright. if it makes you feel alive and you act responsibly it's totally fine.” Kelly assured.

Kara beamed, glad that she was normal for once, “thanks Kelly!”

  
\------------

  
Kara went to Lena's party just after the doctor spoke to her, she met up with her friend and took her hand smugly to lead her straight up to the balcony.  
She whispered something into her friend's ear that I just can't repeat, and a bewildered lena looked at Kara.

“Okay, but I'm worried about what the press will think.” Lena shook her head in fear “I'm going crazy and I can't contain it. Kara please tell me what I should do!”

Kara grinned wildly and said, “hey! It's alright. Does it make you feel alive?” she looked deep into her friends eyes while she nodded and repeated the wise words of her sister's girlfriend, “don't look back and live your life! Even if it's only for tonight.”

“Are you sure? I'm not sure I want this to be just tonight Kara.” Lena whispered seriously, and Kara only caught it because of her super hearing.

“We gotta live before we get older Lena, let's do what we like because we've got nothing to lose!” Kara sighed, “we've both got the weight of the world on our shoulders so let's shake it off, and pretend we've got nothing to prove.” She gave Lena her famous puppy eyes.

“Ok, then shut up and kiss me supergirl.”

And kiss her she did. They'd never felt so alive before.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Kelly's advice is not the best but do whatever you need to feel alive, RESPONSIBLY.  
>  And make sure you wash your hands folks.  
> Stay safe out there, or whatever.


End file.
